


french class

by Katsuurio, littlerobbo



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuurio/pseuds/Katsuurio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: blaine and sebastian meet in dalton french class and hit it off immediately





	1. Sebastian's POV

Time was dragging since Sebastian finished the worksheet 5 minutes after the teacher handed it all out. He idly doodled in his notebook as Mrs. Lowslinger (or whatever the hell her name was) droned on about conjugated and infinitive verbs and their significance to today's assignment. 

He zoned out and stared out the window thinking about how he hasn't been able to go out and get outrageously messy in ages since the colossal move from Paris to bum-fuck Ohio. For a moment he remembers that that's the main reason they moved somewhere with a gay population of maybe 3 dudes and one sad dyke.

Pathetic. I don't belong in a dump like Oh-fucking-hio. 

"Faites attention à moi, Sebastian. [Pay attention to me, Sebastian.]" She spoke loudly jolting Sebastian out of his daydream about going home and living his life like he was supposed to- drunk and surrounded by gorgeous men. Realising she was waiting for a reply he charmingly smiled and replied. 

"Je n'ai pas besoin faites attention à vous quand je connais déjà la langue, madame. [I don't need to pay attention to you when I already know the language, ma'am.]" He spoke innocently, over-exaggerating his French accent then smirking as he knew he'd won.

"Then just read a book." She sighed and turned back to the board and continued talking to the class.

The lesson was due to carry on for another 40 minutes so Sebastian lazily scanned the classroom for something to entertain himself with. He was about to give up his search for fun when he saw the boy sitting beside him, looking at him from the corner of his big brown eyes. When the other boy realised Sebastian was looking back he quickly ducked his head, with a bright blush high on his cheeks, and pretened to write something. Sebastian found the gesture (and the boy) adorable but swiftly pushed that thought aside and focused on seeing if he could make the boy blush even more.

Looks like I've found something to entertain myself.

He shifted in his seat, scooting closer to the curly haired boy who was hunched over a notebook, he was pleased to see the action made the smaller boy tense up and falter in his pseudo note-taking. 

"Why aren't you taking notes? Conjugated verbs are very important" He whispered in the boys ear. 

"Why are you here if you speak fluent French?" The boy snapped back looking up at him and glaring slightly. 

Sebastian was taken aback by the quick dismissal of his attempt to flirt, he smirked and leant back in close to the boys ear and grinned when he saw a little shudder run across his shoulders. 

"School requirement, killer. You've got a lot of tension in your shoulders there, want some help relaxing? I've been told I'm very good with my hands" he smiled devilishly and wiggled his fingers in Blaine's direction. 

The boy's cheeks flushed a rosy colour but he still side eyed Sebastian and spoke softly as the classroom went quiet again.  
Definitely gay then. 

"I'll pass. My name's Blaine, by the way" he turned his head away from Sebastian once again but at this point nothing could've deterred him. 

"I'm Sebastian Smythe. Enchanté" he offered his hand and smirked victoriously when Blaine took it and shook it gently. 

There was a lull while Sebastian thought of more ways to make Blaine blush when he got an idea. 

"Ceux pantalons font vos fesses regard étonnant. [Those pants make your ass look amazing.]" Sebatian spoke gently directly looking into Blaine's eyes and watching with amusement as they widened. Blaine cleared his throat and started fiddling with his pencils but Sebastian could see a smile creeping at the edges of his lips and took that as a definite win. 

"You have no shame, do you?" 

"No, not really" Sebastian grinned like it's something to be proud of and it made Blaine chuckle and shake his head at him. 

"Comment ça se sent? [How does it feel?]" Sebastian asked, tilting his head to see Blaine's face better. 

"How does what feel?" 

"Être si attirant. [To be so attractive.]" He spoke as if the answer was obvious. 

Blaine tugged the sleeves of his sweater over his hands and began pulling at strands that had come loose. 

"I wouldn't know, how does it feel?" He looked up at Sebastian coyly and Sebastian swore he felt his heart miss a beat. He went slack-jawed and looked down at the fiesty yet adorable boy and wanted immediately to rip his clothes off and have his wicked way with him. 

During Sebastian's little epiphany Blaine chuckled and spoke again.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?" 

"Yeah, I just moved here from Paris" 

"Pari- yeah, wow" Blaine shook his head and chuckled softly. 

"What?"

"You just- you know, you're out there" 

"And your whole 'bashful schoolboy' thing? Super hot" Sebastain winked and watched with glee as a flush rose on the tips of Blaine's ears, it was a good look for him. Blaine cleared his throat and began shuffling his papers. 

"Well, not all of us can speak perfect French so, hush I'm trying to concentrate" 

Sebastian wasn't going to give up that easily so he shifted closer once again and this time slung his arm over the back of Blaine's chair.  
"You didn't seem to have any trouble understanding me just now." 

"I'm an A+ student. It doesn't come naturally though, now shut up Mrs Lazinger looks like she's gonna burst a blood vessel if we keep talking." 

"Mrs Lozenger doesn't scare me" He airly waved his hand and smiled a little as Blaine giggled at his blatant disregard for learning his teachers name. 

"What are you doing after class, killer?" 

"It's Blaine. And I don't know, I'm probably gonna go back to my room and study" 

"How boring. How 'bout you come back to my room and we see how far that blush travels?" He leered at him only half-joking. 

Blaine simply scoffed and peered up at the boy looking pensive. 

"No matter how cute you are or how hot you sound when you speak French..." He smirked a little at Sebastian's raised eyebrows and continued "I'm not that easy. How about I give you my number and we can get coffee some time- I'll show you around Lima, what with you being the new kid and all" 

Sebastian was.. stunned to say the least. He'd never met someone as fiesty as Blaine before, he'd never been turned down for sex before but most notable of all he'd never been asked out on a date before.

He nodded dumbly and watched as Blaine ripped a little slip of paper and jotted down his number and name, as if Sebastain could ever forget him. 

The bell pierced through the air then students were shuffling around gathering their things and leaving the room, working on autopilot Sebastian got his bag and blazer and stood up next to Blaine (he was kinda delighted to see that Blaine was a solid 5 inches shorter than he was and he passingly wondered how that would fly in the bedroom). 

"Text me, we'll hang out." Blaine shrugged but Sebastian could see that he was expecting rejection.

"You're gonna regret giving me your number, killer. I'm never gonna leave you alone now" 

"I'm counting on it" He bashfully looked up at Sebastian and poked him in the stomach and all but skipped out the classroom.


	2. Blaine's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's POV written by Katsuurio

Blaine couldn’t help but notice the classmate sat next to him and how he had finished his worksheet in 5 minutes flat whilst Blaine was still on question 6. He noticed that he didn’t recognise the boy, so it was likely that he was new. It was quite disconcerting to see someone finish so ahead of him in class for once. Blaine shook his head and tried to focus back on the conjugated verbs Mrs. Lazinger was (attempting) to teach to the class.

It wasn’t even 5 minutes later when he was disturbed again with a jolt as Lazinger shouted out to the class “Faites attention à moi, Sebastian”, and it took a moment for him to realise she was speaking to the boy on his left.

So, his name is Sebastian.

He had seemed to be in the middle of a daydream and looked almost displeased to have been brought out of it. His reply was quick with an exaggerated accent, even for someone fluent in French, which caused Lazinger to simply give a defeated sigh and tell him to read a book before turning back to the class.

He desperately tried to keep his focus on the lesson but couldn’t help but let his eyes travel back to Sebastian, who was now tapping his pencil on the table and gazing around the room. That is until their eyes met.

Shit.

The worksheet now appeared to be the most interesting thing in the room as Blaine almost gave himself whiplash from the speed he ducked his head down to the page and started writing, the heat of a blush forming on his cheeks (which he would later boldly deny and blame it on the sunlight coming through the window which was making him warm). Blaine almost winced when he heard the shifting of a chair next to him and tensed in anticipation of what was to come.

"Why aren't you taking notes? Conjugated verbs are very important". The whisper in his ear had a very dangerous effect on his heart but managed to compose himself in record time. He raised his head and looked at his distraction in the eyes.

Ignore the fact that his eyes are the greenest you’ve ever seen Blaine. You’re stronger than this.

“Why are you here if you speak fluent French?” he snapped and even attempted a slight glare. Sebastian seemed to be taken aback for a second, widening his eyes a fraction and allowing the green to almost become a shade more vibrant.

Shit 2.0.

Blaine thought that would be the end of the conversation but if anything, it seemed to only encourage Sebastian even more as he leaned into his ear again. Blaine felt himself shudder slightly which he knew the other boy felt, and suddenly the universe swallowing him didn’t seem that much of a bad idea.

"School requirement, killer. You've got a lot of tension in your shoulders there, want some help relaxing? I've been told I'm very good with my hands" He said with a low voice and a suggestive finger wiggle.

Carry that on and you can catch these hands-

Rather than vocalise that thought, Blaine instead silently urged the redness of his cheeks to die down and ignore the way he called him ‘killer’ as he replied.

"I'll pass. My name's Blaine, by the way,” He tried to turn his head away and focus on the lesson again, but his efforts were futile as he was still unable to shake off the student leaning dangerously close into his space.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe. Enchanté.” A hand was then thrust into his point of view and Blaine resisted the urge to sigh before taking it gently, and definitely not noting how smooth the other’s skin was.

Blaine gave himself a mental praise for how well he had handled everything so far with a good composure, that was until the next sentence that exited Sebastian’s mouth;

"Ceux pantalons font vos fesses regard étonnant"

Abort.

It may not have been Blaine’s first language, but he knew enough French to understand that his butt was being complimented. That and Sebastian’s flirtatious tone was unmistakable.

Blaine’s pencils became the most interesting thing as he fiddled with them as he thought of a way to respond,

"You have no shame, do you?" Blaine prayed that Sebastian wouldn’t hear the hesitation in his voice.

"No, not really"

Blaine fought hard to not let that laugh out, he really did. Sebastian was impossible.

The soft face of his new pest leaned further into his field of view, "Comment ça se sent?" he asked.

Blaine was confused by the question.

"How does what feel?"

"Être si attirant"

Does this school know how to deliver CPR? I hope this school knows CPR.

Blaine began to pull on a loose thread of his sweater before the perfect reply hit him.

"I wouldn't know, how does it feel?” It was satisfying to see the reaction on Sebastian’s face. His jaw went slack and any trace of a smirk was wiped straight off. Blaine laughed fondly at the sight, "I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?"

"Yeah I just moved here from Paris"

"Pari- yeah, wow," 

Paris? How on earth does someone from Paris end up somewhere like Ohio?

Although, it would explain the air of extravagance and the face that belonged framed somewhere in the Louvre.

Sebastian seemed confused at Blaine’s response, “What?” he asked curiously.

"You just- you know, you're out there" He responded, unable to form a clear response.

"And your whole 'bashful schoolboy' thing? Super hot" Sebastian winked at him and Blaine knew it was hopeless to try and hide the fact his blush had spread to his ears.

He was unaware of how dangerous a place this topic of conversation was heading, so he instead went back to his papers, "Well, not all of us can speak perfect French so, hush I'm trying to concentrate." Although he knew for a fact that wouldn’t stop Sebastian, and instead it urged him on even more as he felt an arm sling around the back of his chair, fingertips dangerously close to his waist.

"You didn't seem to have any trouble understanding me just now."

"I'm an A+ student. It doesn't come naturally though, now shut up Mrs. Lazinger looks like she's gonna burst a blood vessel if we keep talking." He tried to sound irritated but came out more exasperated.

"Mrs. Lozenger doesn't scare me."

Sebastian gave a dismissive wave and Blaine giggled.

Really Anderson, pull yourself together.

"What are you doing after class, killer?"

Blaine was afraid that one more ‘killer’ and he’d turn into a pile of mush on the floor, "It's Blaine. And I don't know, I'm probably gonna go back to my room and study." Somehow, he knew where this was heading.

He was right, "How boring. How ‘bout you come back to my room and we see how far that blush travels?" Sebastian replied with a glint in his eye.

"No matter how cute you are or how hot you sound when you speak French, I'm not that easy. How about I give you my number and we can get coffee some time- I'll show you around Lima, what with you being the new kid and all.” He figured she should at least try and get to know Sebastian better, regardless of how suggestive he sounded.

An unreadable emotion crossed Sebastian’s face and Blaine watched as he gave a short nod. Blaine smoothly ripped out a slip of paper and jotted down his name and number while internally he was all explosions and butterflies.

The bell interrupted them at that point, and the bustle of students around them caused the two of them to stand up and gather their things also. Blain frowned with vague annoyance when he noticed the height difference between Sebastian and himself. This was obviously going to be used to Sebastian’s advantage at some point.

Stay cool, don’t mess this up now

"Text me, we'll hang out." He shrugged flippantly.

"You're gonna regret giving me your number, killer. I'm never gonna leave you alone now"

Blaine had expected some sort of vague confirmation, but instead, it appeared that Sebastian intended on texting him.

He glanced up at him with a final smile, "I'm counting on it,” then to heck with it he thought, he gave a poke to Sebastian’s stomach before making a brief exit out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsuurio's tumblr is just [@katsuurio](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/katsuurio) too! go show her some love!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is a kpop mess but if u wanna go it's just @bxbyfxcx! if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
